Mother Knows Best
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Extended ending to "Alphaville": Skylar Adams knew that she wasn't the best mother out there. She had a lot of learning to do still, but it didn't mean that she didn't know what was best for her daughter. Skylar centric.


**So this is my first foray into the Alphas fandom, but I'm hoping that this won't be the last. This takes place after Skylar's last scene in "Alphaville".**

**I do not own Alphas, but if I did, we'd see much more of Skylar and we'd know all about her backstory by now. **

_**Mother Knows Best**_

Skylar Adams knew that she wasn't the picture perfect mother type, but she tried. Anything that she could do for her little girl, she did it in a heartbeat. Sure, Zoe was troublesome as all get out, but she was hers. And after she almost lost her, everything clicked all at once. Skylar did _everything_ for her daughter. She changed her appearance and moved to a community that she thought that would be safe for them. Again, she did it all for Zoe.

The tech savvy Alpha had had a troubled past and she would be damned if she would let her daughter follow in those same steps. She never had supporting parents; she only had her grandmother, (who was supportive, but didn't live for very long), and two parents that were scared of their own daughter. By the age of ten, she ran away from home. Her parents had tried to sell her out to the government and Skylar took that as the final straw. For almost seven years, she had been on her own, hiding from everything and everyone.

Then she met the one person that changed it all. Zoe's father had been nineteen at the time, on a vacation from college. He took Skylar in and a mutual attraction started blooming from the start. She needed someone to love her, seeing how she never even got that from her parents. At the age of seventeen, the quantitative Alpha was pregnant with her daughter. She let her guard down after that, hoping that her future husband would take care of her. However, only a few short months later, those two were torn apart. Neither of them wanted to go, but Skylar had always resented him for leaving her and their unborn child.

The mother raised Zoe on her own, forever looking over her shoulder. She never heard a word from her ex-fiancé. Or at least she _thought_ that she hadn't. And all of that furthered her hostility with the human race even more.

She didn't trust anyone anymore. Not even the Alphas that lived in the community with her. Skylar had been hurt far too many times to feel any differently. She did often think about Simon, though. Her ex-fiancé had meant so much to her, and sometimes, she thought that he still did. There was still that thought in the back of her mind, especially whenever Zoe asked about her daddy. What _if_ he was still looking for her? What if they ran into each other again, would anything have changed?

When she was given the opportunity for a better life for her and Zoe back in the diner, she couldn't say that she didn't think about it. Every mother wished the best for their child. But there was just something about that proposition that made her stomach quite sour. Even if she had nowhere to go now, at least she could protect her daughter and keep her close.

Mothers knew what was best for their children, after all.

o—o—o

"Mommy, how long are we going to be staying here?" Zoe asked Skylar as she tucked her into bed that night. They were staying in a hotel until the mother could find a suitable home for her and her child. Alphaville had been okay for a while, but after Zoe was taken, Skylar couldn't bring herself to stay there any longer.

"Just for a few days, honey. I promise, we're gonna get a good place to stay, alright?" the elder Alpha spoke down to her daughter quite gently. She was never this soft with anyone before. Being a mother was still kinda new for her, even though Zoe was nearly seven now. Every day was surreal; she didn't know when her next screw up would be, and how that would affect Z, or even their mother-daughter relationship.

"Are we gonna go stay with daddy?" the six-year-old asked; Skylar found her own big brown eyes staring back at her like she was looking through a mirror.

"I wish we could. But I dunno where he lives at now. The last time I saw your father was before you were born," the tattooed Alpha shrugged a shoulder, seriously starting to wonder where her baby daddy went. She wouldn't mind giving him a piece of her mind; one that involved a solid punch in the balls and probably a castration after that. But she didn't want Zoe seeing that.

"Maybe we could find out! Can't we Google him?" Zoe gave her mother a gap-toothed grin. "Everyone's got a Google page, you said, mommy."

Skylar grinned back at her daughter, gently hugging her to her chest. "That's my girl."

"Can we look him up now? Please?" Zoe asked, a pouty lip accompanying her sparkling eyes.

"In the morning, babe. Right now little girls need their sleep; it's been a long day for the both of us," the tattooed Alpha kissed her daughter's forehead before tucking her into the bed even tighter.

"Mommy stay?" the six-year-old began through a rather wide yawn. Skylar couldn't exactly say no to that. She was just going to give the bed to her daughter, but with a request like that, how could she resist it?

"Yeah, Z, mommy will stay," Skylar smiled down at her daughter, who very quickly made room for her mother to scoot in the bed with her. The elder of the two pressed Zoe against her chest and began running her fingers through her hair. This was something that she hadn't done in quite some time. However, it was definitely something that she could get used to. She was just happy to have her daughter so close. And, in fact, it was the rhythmic sound of Zoe's heartbeat that let Skylar slip into the best sleep she had ever been in.

Skylar had been so worried about protecting her daughter that she never really knew how much she _needed_ her little Zoe.

**So, who wants to see a sequel? Said sequel will involve more Skylar and Zoe moments like these, plus a better look at the one who stole Skylar's heart away. **


End file.
